


Mämä

by Life_is_an_Adventure



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Apathetic Parent, Apathy, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gift Fic, Hopeful Ending, Hurt, I think?, M/M, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, No Maternal Instincts, Not Beta Read, Postpartum Depression, Yeosang has a hard time, for my love 0KKULTiC, its like 3 am forgive me, like rreeaally hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_an_Adventure/pseuds/Life_is_an_Adventure
Summary: Yeosang can't process what happened, and Mars....Mars helps him figure it out.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Original Character(s), Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Mämä

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0KKULTiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mama!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174752) by [0KKULTiC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0KKULTiC/pseuds/0KKULTiC). 



> ❌!!THIS IS NOT CANON!!❌
> 
> JdhsjahaHhasha
> 
> I got blessings from the lovely 0KKULTiC, to post this tiny ficlet I wrote. My writing is not as expressive or as good as hers, so please be gentle with me.
> 
> This was something I was inspired to write while reading her awesome fic, so I hope I do her justice.
> 
> I don't think I forgot any tags but if I did let me know, and also if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors.

Life after the supposed 'birth' of Mars kin was....difficult at best, bordering on problematic at worst. Yeosang had to isolate himself and his 'family' in the house, and do everything in his power to keep his secret from his friends; God forbid his worst nightmare come true with Wooyoung stopping by unexpectedly, and be bombarded with the image of several black slug-like creatures crawling over him and the house. 

Other than his biggest most obvious problem, Yeosang was lost on how to handle this situation. Aside from him treating them like he had treated Mars in the beginning, that's all he'd been doing. He was avoiding them and Mars in the hopes that this was all a just a nightmare fueled hallucination. He felt horrible, because when he was home he could see the hurt in Mars eyes when he pulled away, and when he would non-too-gently would detach the creatures from himself when they would latch on. 

Yeo just couldnt connect that these things had come from him, he felt no love or attachment, only horror and disgust. He knew he should tell someone about this anyone really, but as much as he despised them he cared for Mars more, and if he were to call someone the creatures would be taken away and in consequence would hurt him. 

Mars had taken to his role of papa very seriously, gathering his spawn on the couch and watching peppa pig and nature documentries together. Sometimes when Yeo could manage to peek through his back door into the yard seonghwa had reverted to his natural state, and for lack of a better term would play with them. Yeo was glad at least Mars was enjoying himself, even if Yeo was horrified, he couldnt bring himself to ruin the happiness Mars had. 

~~~~~

Today was one of the few days that Yeo actually returned to his house, he usually stayed with wooyoung and other friends under the guise of 'remodeling the house';  
In reality he couldn't stand to be in his own home for more than an hour at a time. Opening the front door, he hoped to avoid confrontation with anything lurking in the halls. the house seemed to be still, so he took the chance to make his way to the stairs to escape to his room. 

"Yeosang"

Yeosan startled as it seemed like Mars had materialized out of the darkness, "Hey Mars" Yeo peeked at mars only to see a frown had made its home on his face. 

"Yeosang, Family" Yeo flinched at Mars' words, he had been trying to get Yeo to play with the things for some time now, but he couldn't with out feeling like his skin was crawling off his body. "Mars, I told you, I have to study." Yeo felt like an asshole, seeing mars this upset but he just couldn't do it. 

Mars reached a hand out and linked their fingers, tugging on them gently, coaxing "Yeosang, family need mama," He felt his body sag in resignation as what little of his resolve left his body. He let himself be led to the screen door, keeping his eyes locked to the floor, so he wouldnt have to see. 

However he felt a gentle hand hook under his chin, and lift his face to look outside. Yeosang prepared for the sight of the creatures squirming along, but that wasnt what he found. Instead he saw a dozen little toddlers running around, and playing with each other. Looking closer he could see that some how or another, they looked like him and Mars. 

They were all different with similar features. One had Yeos birthmark, another his nose, Mars eyes, Yeosangs lips. They no longer looked inhuman, but as if they were really his children. Yeosangs eyes met Mars' in astonishment wanting, no needing an explanation "Family not..." Mars brow furrowed trying to find the right word "not ugly" his face smoothed out into a small smile.

"Pretty like mama." the weight of that statement hit Yeo like a sack of bricks. Mars taught them to change to please him, because he believed Yeosang thought they were ugly, and wanted to try to fix it. He could hardly process the thought before Mars was opening the back door, and pulling him onto the lawn, and closer to the them. 

Before they could reach their destination, one of the little beings caught sight of the pair, yelling out to them "Papa! Mama!" all the others whipped their heads up, eyes finding them as well, and yelling out in tandem. 

They crowded around hugging them as far as their little arms could reach, before one of them held their hands up grabbing at yeosang to pick he? she? up. Still absorbing what his eyes were telling him Yeo picked what he now saw was a little girl up on auto pilot. 

Her hair just reached the bottom of her ears and slightly obscuring the birthmark she displayed that matched Yeosangs. Yeo was amazed at their ability to blend in so seamlessly, (yeo thought to himself, of course if mars could do it, so could they).

"Perfect"

Yeo glanced to the side to see Mars looking as if he was the happiest being alive. looking back down at all the eyes peering at him adoringly he thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he could make things work.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on the bird app @HanSookisMyName


End file.
